


Chasing Fire

by CodenameArtemis



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, F/M, Feelings Realization, Garcia Flynn & Lucy Preston Friendship, Gen, Hurt Lucy Preston, Inner Dialogue, Minor Wyatt Logan/Lucy Preston, Past Relationship(s), Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameArtemis/pseuds/CodenameArtemis
Summary: A brief look into Lucy's thoughts as her feelings for Garcia Flynn evolve and change. She used to hate him. A lot has happened and now it's the farthest thing from hate.





	Chasing Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I own no recognizable characters, plot, dialogue, or setting. All mistakes are my own.

It takes Lucy way too long to realize she’s in love with Flynn. It was definitely one of those ‘too little, too late’ moments that caught her off guard. She never thought she’d love someone that she once hated, but that’s really no different than her hating someone she thought she’d always love. Her mother’s face flashes in her mind’s eye and makes her choke on grief, an invisible hand around her throat. 

Hate and love are a funny thing. Two powerful not quite opposite emotions that have the ability to change someone’s world forever. Her world turned on its head when her greatest enemy became her closest ally and her mother became her deepest wound. Lucy’s mother might still love her in her own twisted way, but it’s the love of a stranger. This woman who looks like the mother who raised her, only completely wrong. The betrayal of her mother and the loss of her sister – the one no one but her will remember – leave a gaping hole in her chest. 

She tried so hard to save Amy. She tried so hard to fill that void. First with vengeance, then with Wyatt’s strong arms and pretty eyes. A night in Hollywood and a promise of more. A single week where she felt a little less broken and a little less alone. 

All of it ripped away by a phone call and whispered words _‘Lucy, I’m so sorry.’_ She is too. God, is she so very sorry too. The hole in her is so deep and wide it’s practically splitting her in two. Suddenly, she’s back to vengeance and despair and a bottle of Vodka under her bed. She tells herself that she’s happy for Wyatt. Maybe one day she’ll believe it.

She went from cold and uncomfortable nights on that damn excuse of a couch with alcohol on her breath and ice in her veins to Flynn’s infuriating presence and understanding sea foam colored eyes. _‘You don’t know me’_ she wants to rage at him. _‘Not a damn thing.’_ Except, she doesn’t. She finds the words stolen from her mouth when he takes the empty bottle from her slack hold and drapes a blanket over her instead. God, he’s irritating. 

Seeing Jessica with Wyatt, hearing them in the middle of the night is like the twisting of a knife or maybe like shrapnel obliterating what’s left of her heart. Must the world be so cruel? Why does fate have to rub it in that she’s all alone? 

That’s probably the reason she finds herself outside Flynn’s door in the middle of the night, Vodka in hand and eyes downcast, awaiting rejection that never comes. He’s alone too. Maybe they can be alone together. They’re both without a family, but that doesn’t mean she likes him. He’s still a murderer with a dark past and a dead wife and daughter, and she’s still the heir of Rittenhouse and the daughter of the ones responsible for destroying his world.

Lucy is brave enough to ask him one night, _‘why don’t you hate me?’_ They’re alone in his tiny little room, her in his bed and him in the ratty chair. His eyes seem to say a thousand things to her in that moment. It’s a long time before he answers her. And it’s not like anything she’d ever thought he’d say. _‘The same reason you don’t hate me.’_

There is an immediate emotional internal kickback from his heinous assumption of her feelings toward him. _‘Of course, I hate you’_ she wants to snap but she realizes in that instant it would be a lie and she doesn’t have the energy to lie. It’s an interesting realization to have – she doesn’t hate him but she doesn’t necessarily like him either. They’re in this weird in between where she feels an odd lack of anything she’s able to adequately describe. 

Flynn is especially odd too. He very carefully doesn’t want anything from her and she isn’t used to that. Everyone always wants something. He never takes from her though. He only gives.

Suddenly, Wyatt and his probing questions and insufferable possessiveness are what’s irritating her instead of Flynn. Wyatt has Jessica, a second chance, which is more than Lucy has ever gotten. She wishes he’d just let her be lonely in peace. 

Just like that, she doesn’t seek solitude anymore. She doesn’t hide away by herself to escape but instead, finds solace in one giant tree of a man whose shade she finds comfort. The very intense presence she once ran from, she now seeks out and it baffles her mind. If she lets herself wonder, she’d come to the conclusion that she hasn’t hated him in a very long time.

Everything seems to go to hell in a hand basket all in a single night. Lucy never completely trusted Jessica, but she’d trusted Wyatt and his stupid blind love. They were all a bunch of damned idiots. Wyatt isn’t the only one at fault and now Rufus is dead. 

Her mother is gone too but not before delivering one last sucker punch to Lucy’s gut. She hates Emma more than she’s ever hated anyone in her life. Hate barely scratches the surface of what she feels for that red-headed bitch who deserved the worst fate imaginable for the things she’d stolen from them. 

Nothing is as it should be: Rufus is dead. Emma is still breathing. Jessica is a traitor. Jiya is devastated. Wyatt is guilty and heart-broken. Lucy is furious. Flynn chose her instead of going after Emma. He chose her instead of ending the fight.

He held her with a bloody, torn up shoulder while she sobbed. He let her get tears and snot all over him and she can’t understand why. He chose comfort over vengeance and that doesn’t make a damn bit of sense to her. She would have much rather put a bullet through Emma’s skull. 

If she were more like her mother maybe she would have had the guts to actually finish the job. She doesn’t wish she were that ruthless, but the memory of Rufus’s pained brown eyes and Jiya’s choking scream are still heavy on her mind and would have made it all too easy for her to take someone else’s life. She’d done it before and she’d do it again, even though the mere thought of it still makes her stomach churn unpleasantly. God, even after it all she’s still weak.

What only makes matters worse, as they doggedly plan a way to save Rufus, is Wyatt and his misty, broken blue eyes that cut right through her. After everything, he tells her he loves her and that Rufus would have wanted him to say it. Admit it. All she wants to do is curl up into a ball and cry, maybe seep into the floor and simply cease to exist. She silently begs for it in fact. She wants to scream and thunder and rage about how unfair it is. 

She finally gets the response she wants from Wyatt, except now it isn’t what she wants anymore. He says those blessed and cursed words to her but they’re tainted now with the acid fumes of Rufus’s death and Jessica’s betrayal. They no longer carry the weight that they once would have. The chasm in her heart cracks and spreads like an earthquake in her chest. 

Lucy leaves Wyatt sitting in the hallway and gravitates toward Flynn’s room which has somehow also become hers too. She finds him waiting on her even though he offers no words to her when she enters. She wants to scream at him and almost does, until her eyes catch the bandage wrapped thickly around the right side of his chest and her intentions leave her desperately empty. 

They’ve all lost so much that they can’t afford to lose anything more. She suddenly understands why Flynn didn’t run after Emma. She silently wonders when she became something he didn’t want to lose.

It takes them weeks too long, but they manage to save Rufus. Surprisingly, with the help of Jessica who’d gone from holding a gun on Wyatt to admitting she’d never have the strength of will to pull the trigger. Wyatt is able to mend fences with Rufus and Jiya over his part in the terrible things that happened. He remains torn between the confession he made to Lucy and the idea of exploring potential reconciliation with Jessica. 

Lucy lets him off the hook by telling him to pursue the thing his heart wants most in the world – knowing deep in her heart that his choice will be Jessica and that it always has been. He hesitates still and has the forethought to know he’s shattered the relationship he’d had with Lucy and promises not to stop trying until he’s restored the friendship they’d once had. She decides that will be enough for her.

The battle with Rittenhouse and Emma is still on and they still have a long road ahead of them before they win the war. The team is still fractured but at least they are all alive. Lucy is grateful for that. She makes a silent promise that their team will not lose anyone else. She swears it.

Flynn remains an unwavering pillar of strength by her side. They work together now on missions. He's the one she is paired up with the most these days and it’s an echo of his fated words that they’d one day be a great team. He was right. They are a great team together. They fill each other’s jagged holes in ways she would have never imagined. They share looks. They share smiles. They share stories. They share pain. They share a room. They share food. They share alcohol. And they occasionally share a bed. It takes her months to realize they also share a piece of each other.

She’s in love with Flynn and it took her way too long to notice. Loving him feels like chasing fire, but he lights her up in the best of ways. She finds herself more than okay with the idea of being set ablaze. She isn’t alone anymore and neither is he. They have each other and it’s more than enough. They still have wounds and all of their scars, but maybe in time the holes in their hearts won’t be so big and their grief won’t be so overpowering. 

_‘I never thought I’d have this’_ she admits to him one day. _‘I never want to lose it.’_

He takes her smaller hand in his and weaves their fingers together. Those same sea foam colored eyes from months before look at her now, afire with an iron-clad oath. He brings her hand to his mouth and brushes soft lips to her skin. _‘You won’t.’_ It’s his promise. Her burning man who’d set fire to the world if it tried to tear them apart. 

She knows they’re going to beat Rittenhouse and they’re going to win. They will help each other heal and they will find a way to come home from the war and be happy. She chooses to believe it. After all, she isn’t alone anymore. 

_END_


End file.
